


at the center of a golden world

by silver_atalanta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, and i'm definitely still not over it, i still cannot believe it, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_atalanta/pseuds/silver_atalanta
Summary: Yuuri feels like he's in a dream. Did Viktor really just kiss him?





	

.at the center of a golden world.

Yuuri feels like he is in a dream. Did he fall and hit his head on the ice? Is that why the audience is so loud, because he’s been hurt? He is lying on the ice after all, only he’s not alone. There is a weight on top of him, warm and familiar to him now. Silver hair that looks like a halo under the bright lights above him and eyes too full of emotion to be compared to the color of ice. Melting water maybe, or the color of the heavens that Yuuri seems to have found himself in. 

Because Viktor Nikiforov—Viktor Nikiforov—has just kissed him. 

Seriously is he dreaming? 

Viktor slowly gets off of him and Yuuri almost tries to pull him back because he’s just so warm and his face is so—so—

“Let’s go see those amazing scores,” Viktor tells him, a whisper against his cheek. And oh, that’s right; this is a competition, his heart still racing from his free skate. Or is it from that kiss? 

He knows he probably looks ridiculous, but he can’t seem to be able to take his eyes off of Viktor. Viktor, who has taken his hand and gently pulled him up onto his skates, and even through his gloves Yuuri can feel the heat of his hand that is so secure around his own. And they continue to hold hands even as they take their seats at the kiss and cry and there is a camera on them, a camera that Yuuri knows he should look at for his family and friends back home. But Viktor is still so close, his lips pink and swollen, just kissed—

“Silver,” those lips tell him, those bright smiling eyes. “Yuuri you got silver!”

“Silver,” he repeats, blinking a couple times to try to come out of his Viktor induced daze. Silver, second place, that’s a wonderful accomplishment, he knows, but he’s not nearly as worked up about it as Viktor is. Viktor who is hugging him again, so passionately that it feels almost as intimate as their kiss just was. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispers in his ear, sounding sinfully breathless. “Yuuri.”

And Yuuri can do nothing but shiver in his arms, automatically hugging him back because this is Viktor, his Viktor and for him he’s won silver, for him he did the quad flip, for him he would alter the world in any way that he can. 

He wants to kiss him again. He wants to kiss him until the cameras finally stop flashing all around them and the audience vanishes until it’s just them, the two of them, and no one else. He wants it so bad that he feels like he’s burning. 

He stands when prompted, urged on silently by Viktor. He does everything Viktor whispers for him to do through his daze, smiling for the cameras and nodding. Viktor does most of the talking and Yuuri is so grateful for it, because he’s sure if he opened his mouth to say anything now what would come out would be an unmanly shriek. Or a scream. 

He does pull himself together enough to congratulate the other skaters, particularly Phichit for his gold. “So you guys really kissed right?” his best friend asks as he is giving him a big hug. “Because it definitely looked like that was a kiss!”

Yuuri stutters and chokes, turning a bright red as Phichit pulls back from the hug to grin at him. “Just do me a favor and make me the best man at your wedding, ok?”

Yuuri feels like he might just faint because this is—this is too much. Luckily Viktor returns to his side at that moment from where he was over talking to some press. “Hmm you’re all red Yuuri,” Viktor tells him, so casually wrapping an arm around his shoulder, and Yuuri feels like his heart is going to explode. “Did something happen?”

And…is Viktor serious? Did he really just ask that? Yuuri looks at him incredulously and it’s when Viktor stares back wearing the softest of smiles that Yuuri finally begins to understand. 

“We need to get out of here,” he rasps, eyes drawn back to Viktor’s still smiling lips. “I want…”

“I know what you want,” Viktor says, starting to lead the way towards the locker rooms, the exit. “Because I want the same thing to.”

The press shouts more questions after them but Viktor and Yuuri don’t stop or look back. They pass skaters that congratulate them, coaches that nod to them. Viktor’s arm stays a constant weight around his back, a support Yuuri has always needed, as they hurry until they are heading down steps that are familiar, stairs that lead them back to the parking garage from earlier. 

There are no cameras or ice, no screaming audience or prying press. It’s just Yuuri and Viktor and now they are alone and Yuuri can take what he wants. 

They collide at the same time, hands hooking into clothes and bodies slotting together as their mouths meet and take, and it’s so soft and so sweet that Yuuri finds himself crying silently, his tears making their passionate kisses salty. 

“No more crying,” Viktor whispers into his mouth, one thumb sliding up to wipe away Yuuri’s tears. This close his eyes are so blue and vibrant, all that Yuuri ever wants to see. “You’ve shed enough tears for today, my dear.”

Yuuri bites at Viktor’s lips, laughs against his chin. “But these are happy tears,” he says, as Viktor’s mouth trails over his cheeks to gather those happy tears. “These are tears I want to shed.”

“Then I don’t mind,” Viktor says, raking a hand up through his hair and pressing it to the back of his head to pull him into another heated kiss. They kiss with hot breath and tongues until they are both breathless and grinning, Yuuri finally pulling away to rest his head on Viktor’s shoulder, wiping the last of his tears away on the beige fabric.

“Cry as much as you want, my Yuuri; I’m here.”

And Yuuri can only smile and hold Viktor that much tighter. “I know. I know Viktor.”

\--  
If Yuuri had his way he would have stayed in that parking garage forever. But unfortunately the world still existed outside of him and his love, and eventually they had to return to it. After all, Yuuri had gotten the silver medal and with it comes more press conferences and photos, a ceremony that is only bearable because Viktor looks so proud and ecstatic, like he’s the one that won the medal and not Yuuri. 

Phichit is the one to say something. “I’ve never seen Viktor look like this when he got his own gold medal…He must really have strong feelings for you Yuuri!”

Feelings—in that parking garage they had not told each other that they were in love. They had not talked about the future, or what that kiss and the kisses that followed after had meant. But as Yuuri looks out into the crowd and sees Viktor’s smile, so bright and wide and honest, he knows that they didn’t need to talk about it, not yet, because even without the words said, to him it is already so obvious. 

Actions are always stronger than words anyway, and as Yuuri steps down from the podium Viktor is right there to place an arm around his waist, a solid unmovable presence at his side. 

\--  
“Mr. Nikiforov, what can you tell us about that kiss?”

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell, ma’am.”

“Katsuki-san, are you and your coach dating? We all saw you kiss!”

“I don’t like to discuss my personal life very much. I will answer any questions about the Cup of Russia however.”

Underneath the press table, Viktor’s fingers tangle with Yuuri’s and there is nothing to fear. 

With Viktor, there is nothing to fear at all. 

\--  
Yuuri feels like he’s a dream, but he knows he’s not. Viktor’s kisses still linger over his throat and his body is a warm weight next to him on the bed. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor asks, voice raspy still from the moans from earlier. His pale fingers press on Yuuri’s chest, right over his heart. “What are you thinking about?”

Yuuri brings those fingers to his mouth, kisses the tip of each one as Viktor’s eyes shine like the heavens upon him. “You. Always you.”

And Viktor kisses him back into the pillows.  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant to get a story out post episode 7 quicker than this but I don't care, I'm still so happy about everything and I'm still celebrating.


End file.
